


Stitch as a Koala

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed my Stitch from when I went on Vaca in Jan looks like a Koala... And considering I wanted to do something cute and short to gauge reaction to a Poly coupling with a OC, I figured this might be it. :/</p><p>It's my lovely Skylar, in all her robotic/human attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch as a Koala

"All they are " Hercules Hansen tells Pentecost after a tough bout with a meeting of the leaders.

She stands off the side, pink hair tied back in a loose bun while wearing the typical garb for the PPDC. Shirt untucked, pants a bit too large over her combat boots and a tank top underneath she walks out from the darkness near the door.

As they both leave Skylar tugs Herc's wrist to speak with him. He looks at her surprised as she does not let go. 

"They better not be kissing hands and shaking babies after this is done." The pinkette whispers worried only to earn a laugh and a kiss at her temple.

"Hush little one." The ginger replies only to be stunned again as she rests her hands under his jacket on his hips. Skylar hears his breath hitch as her head rests on his chest pulling him closer. "Your tired." His hand moves up to rest on her forehead.

Pushing foreword into his hand, cool to the touch she sighs softly closing her eyes. "I can't sleep, Chuck accidentally got my plushie of Stitch covered in oil. Accident!" She adds hastily as she hears a low growl in his chest. "I can't sleep with any other plush so I haven't been sleeping." His free hand slips over her upper back, rubbing between her shoulders.

"Hey, come to my room in ten minutes, you can sleep there. I have to sleep anyway, and I reckon there is plenty of space." He tells the pinkette who nods and sighs.

Ten minutes later he hears a knock on his and Chuck's room. Opening the door in his plain blue sleep pyjamas and tank, he smiles seeing her hair down in pyjama pants and matching top with Max's face all over, a couple sizes too big. Bunny slippers on her feet and her soft pillows under one arm.

Hercules waves her in, closing the door. "Come in, I'll lay down first against the wall." He tells her as she notices the clean floor and small cabinet.

"Always thought Chuck would be messy..." Earning a chuckle from the man as he points up to the bed above them, she smiles seeing the messy bed and posters of fallen Jaegers.

Snuggling in under the cover she rests her head on her pillows facing out as Herc's faces the same way but against the cool wall. After sleeping for eight hours she woke to find his breath on the back of her neck, arms around her waist over her tank top and leg between her. Covered in his blanket and her duvet she hadn't brought she looks over to see Chuck washing his face in their small bathroom unit.

Noticing her up, he walks over reaching up then crouches down holding her new found plushie. Blushing in surprise Chuck kisses her temple lightly before kissing her lips lightly. She mouths a "Thank you" before being kissed again by Chuck who shakes his head guiltily, saddened that she was unable to sleep because of his simple mistake of setting the blue, Koala looking blush on Striker's foot which had a leak oil.

Nodding in understanding she snuggles into Stitch into her chest before snuggling back under the covers.


End file.
